Une nuit mouvementée
by UnPetitDomino
Summary: Ophélie fait un cauchemar et Thorn sait l'apaiser à sa manière. Un petit moment entre Thorn et Ophélie à la fin du tome 3 de la Passe-Miroir.


**Bonjour,****  
Je suis une énorme fan de**_**La Passe Miroir**_**de Christelle Dabos et sans surprise, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite fanfiction sur le couple que forment Ophélie et Thorn. La scène se situe après le tome 3, donc gare aux spoilers ! Par ailleurs, le texte est de moi mais les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à Christelle Dabos qui est une auteure formidable.**

**En réalité cette fanfiction a été écrite il y a au moins un an mais je ne l'avais pas publié, ce qui fait que le tome 4 est déjà sorti entre temps ahah...**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)****  
UnPetitDomino **

**Cauchemars –**

Ophélie somnolait. Ses pensées vagabondaient lentement dans les brumes de son cerveau. Vers Anima où se trouvait sa famille, sûrement morte d'inquiétude depuis sa disparition inattendue. Au Pôle, lieu de tous les dangers, où se trouvait Berenilde et son éternel charme naturel, la tante Roseline et ses manières un peu rêches, Victoire sa petite filleule qu'elle aimait déjà beaucoup. Et vers tous les autres : Archibald, Renard, Gaëlle et Thorn. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Thorn. Depuis cette journée où ils s'étaient liés à jamais elle ne se sentait qu'elle-même que lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Un bruit métallique la tira de son demi-sommeil brumeux. Juchée sur le lit, des papiers éparpillés autour d'elle comme une couverture supplémentaire, elle ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Elle s'était assoupie alors qu'elle effectuait ses habituelles recherches. Elle distingua une haute silhouette dans la pénombre : Thorn. C'était le bruit de sa jambe qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Je vous ai réveillé. » Sa voix était neutre, il ne déduisait rien, ne demandait rien, ne lui reprochait rien. C'était une simple observation. Ophélie sourit légèrement. « Je ne dormais pas, mentit-elle. » Thorn lui lança un regard pénétrant puis, il s'avança vers elle pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit dans un grincement de ressors et de métal et de bruissement de feuilles. Il entreprit de dénouer méthodiquement les lacets de ses chaussures avec une grande précaution, comme si le sort du monde entier en dépendait. L'écharpe d'Ophélie sembla se réveiller elle aussi en la présence de Thorn puisqu'elle quitta le cou de sa maîtresse pour s'enrouler avec paresse autour du bras de Thorn. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, trop occupé par ses chaussures et parce qu'il était habitué aux démonstrations d'affection du vêtement si particulier de sa femme.

« Vos recherches ont-elles portées leurs fruits aujourd'hui ? le questionna Ophélie, très sérieuse tandis que Thorn rangeait ses chaussures parallèlement au lit. » Il leva ses yeux perçant vers Ophélie. « Pas de grandes découvertes, avoua-t-il sans pour autant paraître déçu le moins du monde, comme s'il avait déjà prévu cette issue. Cependant, je me pose de plus en plus de questions à propos de ces fameux échos. Il y en a de plus en plus souvent. » Ophélie ne pouvait qu'acquiescer vigoureusement face à cette remarque. Elle aussi avait noté que ces étranges phénomènes devenaient bien plus fréquents qu'auparavant si ce n'est permanent. À chaque fois qu'elle allumait la radio, elle en entendait. Même les automates se mettaient à répéter dix fois la même chose à chaque phrase prononcée, cela lui donnait presque mal au crâne. « Vous pensez que ces échos sont liés à vous-savez-qui ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure pressé. » Depuis qu'ils vivaient chez Ambroise et Lazarus ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prononcer le mot « Dieu » sans avoir affaire à une armada d'automates prêts à les déchiqueter.

« Oui. Voire peut-être même à l'Autre. Depuis que les arches sont en difficultés le nombre d'échos a augmenté. Ces phénomènes sont liés, j'en suis certain, affirma-t-il, les sourcils froncés. — La première fois que j'ai rencontré le Sans-Peur-Et-Presque-Sans-Reproche, rajouta Ophélie sous l'œil attentif de Thorn, il m'a parlé des échos. Il était très intéressé par ce phénomène. Je pense aussi qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout cela. Je vais enquêter là-dessus dès demain. »

Thorn approuva d'un léger hochement de tête et se frotta l'arrête du nez avant de rajouter calmement :

« Et sinon, avez-vous découvert autre chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

— Rien de nouveau non plus. »

Thorn soupira, las. D'un mouvement rapide, il s'allongea sur le lit qui grinça légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait une réponse aux multiples questions qui embrouillaient son cerveau. Ophélie hésita un instant et, ayant repoussé les papiers qui couvraient une bonne partie du lit elle s'étendit à ses côtés, à distance tout de même respectable. Le plafond était d'un blanc immaculé et cela lui donnait presque le tournis. Elle aurait préféré avoir autre chose à regarder mais elle n'osait pas fixer Thorn ni, à l'inverse, lui tourner le dos. Bien qu'ils s'aimaient, elle avait les démonstrations d'affections perpétuelles en horreur et elle était certaine que cela en allait de même pour Thorn. Etre à côté de lui, simplement, la rendait déjà très heureuse. Quand elle pensait à ces deux années qu'elle avait passé seule sans lui, il lui arrivait de se demander comment elle avait réussi à survivre. « Je pense, déclara Thorn lentement, les sourcils froncés, que nous avons écumé les moindres recoins de cet arche. Il n'a plus rien à nous offrir. » Ophélie aimait la consonance de ce _nous_ dans la bouche de Thorn. Bien que prononcé avec l'accent dur et froid du Nord, il lui paraissait plus chaud que jamais. « Voulez-vous dire que nous devrions partir de Babel ? Le questionna-t-elle.

— C'est ce que je pense, effectivement, répondit-il l'air grave en détournant ses yeux du plafond pour les poser sur Ophélie, ses lunettes, ses joues roses et ses boucles rebelles. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Thorn se racla la gorge : « Mais avant tout, nous devrions dormir, avisa-t-il en se levant si brusquement que le lit fit rebondir Ophélie sur le matelas, ses lunettes sursautant sur son nez. » Thorn parti se réfugier dans la salle de bain, sûrement pour s'enduire encore une fois de désinfectant. Ophélie se promit de faire en sorte de changer cette habitude quand tout cela serait terminé. Pour l'instant, elle se faufila simplement sous les draps, posant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Depuis quelques temps Thorn logeait chez Ambroise puisque les Généalogiste avaient décidé de faire disparaître Sir Henry de la circulation. Il avait décidé d'habiter là où Ophélie était pour s'assurer que Lazarus ou même Dieu ne s'attaquerait pas à elle.

La jeune fille pourtant bien décidée à attendre Thorn, sentit ses paupières lourdes de fatigue se fermer. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était brouillée et elle ne distinguait que des formes floues devant elle qui bougeait dans un vacarme assourdissant et une odeur de fumée vient lui titiller les narines. Quelque chose d'humide et froid coula le long de sa joue. D'une main elle l'essuya et réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Avec précaution, elle retira ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, et remis ses verres. Elle se trouvait à la gare d'Anima. Et la grande silhouette de Thorn se trouvait devant elle. « Ne partez pas. » Sa petite voix timide fut perdue dans le bruit environnant. Des moteurs, des cris, des bottines claquant sur le sol, des valises roulant de toute part. Mais elle ne voyait que Thorn et son visage qui ne cilla pas une seconde. Elle ne voyait que Thorn et ses yeux qui la fixait et la transperçait comme des lames de rasoir. Il renifla l'air de son nez tranchant puis déclara d'une voix froide et monocorde, comme l'aurait fait une machine : « Je ne vous aime pas. A l'avenir je ne souhaite en aucune façon avoir affaire à vous. Ceci est un adieu, et ce n'en est pas un des plus déplaisant. » Ophélie senti son cœur se briser en des millions de petits morceaux. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser ici, seule. « Ne me quittez pas. » Ces quatre mots prononcés avec désespoir résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, cachant le bruit de son sang qui battait dans ses tempes. « Adieux. » Ophélie se senti couler alors que Thorn la fixait encore quelques secondes. Puis il se détourna comme s'il ne laissait derrière lui qu'une simple vieille chemise trouée et trop usagée pour être à nouveau portée. « Ne me quittez pas, répéta Ophélie en haussant un peu le ton, au bord des larmes. » Elle voulu le poursuivre, s'accrocher à lui, le forcer à la regarder mais ses pieds étaient cloués au sol comme pris dans du ciment. « Ne me quittez pas, je vous en prie. » Sa voix vacilla et ne fut plus qu'un murmure horrifié. Il allait la laisser seule. Encore.

« Ophélie. » Une voix. Elle venant de très loin mais surpassait tous les bruits autour d'Ophélie. Thorn l'appelait. Elle reconnaissait sa voix entre mille, la manière particulière dont il prononçait son nom. Mais ce n'était pas le Thorn de la gare qui parlait, non. La voix venait d'encore plus loin. « Ophélie, ordonna la voix, réveillez-vous. » La jeune fille ouvrit les paupières en inspirant une goulée d'air, comme si elle avait été électrocutée. Son cœur battait à une cadence affolante. « Reprenez-vous. » Ophélie pris en fin compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. A moitié sur le torse de Thorn, ses poings serraient sa chemise si fort qu'Ophélie crut qu'elle était en réalité en train de la déchirer. Elle la lâcha rapidement, le souffle court. Les draps à ses pieds étaient sans dessus dessous. Elle devait s'être débattu durant son sommeil, souhaitant surement retrouver l'usage de ses jambes prisonnières. « Je suis désolée, vraiment, dégluti-t-elle d'une voix minuscule et gênée, la frayeur encore présente en elle.» D'un geste proche du réflexe elle lissa la chemise de Thorn sous le regard attentif de celui-ci. Thorn ne dit pas un mot. « J'ai fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle, en décelant soudain un lueur soucieuse dans son regard, ses sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'ordinaire. » Il y eu un instant de silence puis Thorn articula très lentement : « Vous répétiez dans votre sommeil les mots suivant : " Ne me quittez pas. " A qui parliez-vous, si je puis me permettre ? » Si Ophélie fut surprise de la question dont elle pensait pourtant la réponse évidente, elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir Thorn écarquiller les yeux quand elle répondit, bredouillant à moitié : « A vous ». Il y eu un instant de silence qui sembla à la fois durer une éternité et une seconde. Thorn se racla la gorge comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un long discours. Mais il dit simplement : « Je vois. » Ophélie l'observa, une main sur son cœur qui battait toujours rapidement. Thorn la prenait toujours au dépourvu, il était imprévisible. Les sourcils de Thorn se relâchèrent mais ceux d'Ophélie se contractèrent en réalisant que Thorn lui-même ne semblait pas croire à l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il lui parla mais Ophélie n'écouta pas. Thorn avait été seul si longtemps qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'une personne puisse l'aimer autant, comme Ophélie. Elle se lança dans l'explication de son rêve, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « J'étais à la gare d'Anima, celle où je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois. » Elle se stoppa net. N'était-elle pas en train d'ennuyer Thorn avec ces histoires de petite fille ? Elle croisa le regard de son mari. Il la regardait sérieusement, ses yeux profondément plongés dans les siens. Il l'écoutait attentivement. Ophélie su, par se regard, qu'elle ne l'ennuyait pas et qu'elle ne l'ennuierait jamais. Elle poursuivit : « Vous étiez en face de moi, prêt à partir, chose que je vous suppliais de ne pas faire. Mais vous étiez définitif, affirmant que vous ne m'aimiez pas et c'était nos adieux. » Thorn tressaillit mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne l'interrompis pas et elle savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fini son histoire il ne le ferait pas. Ophélie repris la parole, la bouche un peu sèche. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel et elle ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur d'être séparé d'un être cher. L'absence de Thorn lui avait si douloureuse qu'elle avait mal rien que d'y penser. « Et vous êtes parti, conclu-t-elle dans un murmure. Parti. » Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ophélie aurait voulu que Thorn parle mais il restait muet comme une statue. Ophélie se senti mal. « Je vais aux toilettes, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant ». La main osseuse de Thorn agrippa son poignet presque brusquement et il attira Ophélie vers lui. Elle tomba sur le Thorn, ses lunettes lui rentrant dans le torse. « Regardez-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse. » Ophélie senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle renifla et respira un grand coup avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux sévères de Thorn. « Jamais plus je ne vous quitterai, assura-t-il d'une voix vibrante et Ophélie su que cela était du à l'émotion. » Elle dégluti. Thorn savait la consoler avec seulement six mots. Il ne prenait rien à la légère et allait toujours droit au but. Tout ou presque était chez lui mathématique et logique. Et pourtant rien ne le rendait aussi herseuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de phrase alambiqué ou de mot grandiloquent. Archibald disait ces mots à n'importe quelle femme. Thorn ne les avait encore jamais dit à personne. Ophélie était la seule, la première et la dernière. « Je sais, répondit Ophélie. Parce que jamais plus je ne vous laisserai partir. » Les coins de la bouche de Thorn frémirent, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sourire. « Dormez maintenant, conseilla-t-il. » Ophélie se recoucha, ses deux mains agrippées au bras droit de son mari, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sentie les muscles de Thorn se raidir une fraction de seconde avant de se relâcher. Ophélie se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

Ophélie se trouvait dans la gare d'Anima. Elle était seule, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle : ni famille, ni amis, ni Thorn, ni passants. Son cœur se mis à battre à tout rompre. Elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix retentit derrière son dos. L'écharpe à son cou frémi énergétiquement. « Je me suis trompé. Je ne peux pas vous dire adieux. » Ophélie se retourna lentement et la voix poursuivit d'un ton grave qu'elle connaissait par cœur. « Parce que je vous aime ». Ophélie offrit un large sourire à la grande et rigide silhouette de Thorn qui se dressait devant elle.


End file.
